Turtle or Man?
by FaithInDreams1517
Summary: "Hi there! Im April? I don't believe we've met." "Oh...uhh..my name's...uhhh...D-D...Do...umm Johnny! My names Johnny!" "Well..hi there Johnny!" 2k12
1. The Blue Mutagen

**Hello! i am starting my first TMNT FANFIC! YAY! And I am still working on my other stories! Don't worry! I hope this first TMNT Fanfic isn't horrible. Please Review! And tell me what you think!? 2k12 version btw. **

**...**

"Donnie?! What's that?" The four brothers were currently at a Kraang base, searching for whatever their plan was. They knew something was up, because there communicator orb had gone off. They were, at this moment, staring down at a giant container full of..well..they didn't know yet.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Donnie asked in a whispery tone.

"Because your the smart one!" Raph said.

"Ok...umm...it looks like...blue..mutagen?" He said, examining it awfully well from where they were.

"what does it do?" Mikey asked, also expecting him to know everything.

"Again...I DONT KNOW!" He screamed.

"Kraang heard the one known as the turtles from what is is known as the ceiling." They heard Kraang bots start firing up at them.

"Nice job Donnie!" Raph scolded. "At least now I can bust some Kraang heads." He said, jumping from the ceiling, everyone else following.

They all parted, screaming a battle cry with their weapons in hand. Donnie, with his _bo _staff, began spinning it, reflecting all the blasts from their guns. He then began hitting each one, jumping in the air doing flips. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing their own thing.

"Kraang! Kraang must protect project 1517!" One robot yelled. Donnie quickly looked up at the giant container of blue mutagen.

"Project 1517? Maybe I can use it for retro mutagen!" He said to himself. He started to climb up to the top of the container, while the Kraang bots were distracted, or so he thought...

"Donnie!? What are you doin bro!?" Mikey screamed.

"Donnie? DONNIE! STOP!" Leo demanded. Donnie ignored them while focusing on climbing.

"Almost...there...yes!" Donnie reached the top, looking down on the blue mutagen. "Hold on! Im gonna see if I can use it for retro mutagen!" He yelled to his brothers. Donnie grabbed a small container(I don't know where. In these sort of things they just show up.) and very carefully no to touch the mutagen, he filled the small container.

"DONNIE! LOOK OUT!" Leo screamed, cupping his mouth. All of his brothers looked up at him with terrified faces.

"DONNIE!" They all said in unison. Donnie looked down at them in confusion, then when he was about to climb down, he felt himself loose his balance, from something behind him forcefully jabbed him.

"Wooaahhhh! WooooaaAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed swinging his arms back and forth, trying to keep his balance. He heard three gasps, when he finally lost his balance, began to fall into the mutagen.

"AHHHHakslkjealcnekjx!" He fell into the electrifying mutagen. It felt like electricity was flowing through him, and it felt..amazing!

At first he thought he was dying and drowning. But then, once he realized, he felt.. incredible! He began to swim through it, doing flips, swirling around like a ballerina.

He reached the top, and looked down at his three brothers.

"Donnie..your..your ok!" They said.

"Not only that! I FEEL GREAT!" Donnie exclaimed. He jumped out of the mutagen and onto the ground before them.

"Lets go! I have the mutagen!" The four ran out of the building as fast as they could.

...

"So...what happened?" Leo asked as they walked into the lair.

"I don't know exactly, but it felt amazing. It felt electrifying. But in a," Donnie yawned tiredly mid-sentence." good way." His eyelids were as heavy as boulders.

"Bro? You tired already?" Raph asked.

"I don't know," He then yawned louder this time. "why. Im gonna go to bed...see ya." Then walked off to his bedroom, leaving three confused human sized turtled.

"Lame." Raph said breaking their silence. Raph walked off to the kitchen to grab some pizza, with Mikey following. Leo still stood there, being filled with worry for his brother.

Leo then walked into the kitchen too.

"Do you guys think the mutagen might of done something to Donnie?" Leo asked. Mikey and Raph both starred at him blankly.

"Uhhh...maybe..but he seems fine to me." Raph answered.

"Yeah bro! Chillax! He's fine!" Mikey said, swinging an arm over Leo's shoulders.

"Okay..but I'm still gonna talk to 'im in the morning." Leo said, grabbing another slice of pizza.

...

(Donnie POV)

I felt like my whole body was boring in fire. Everything ached in pain, but for some reason, I couldn't seem to do anything. I could do was lay on my bed, with my eyes closed, feeling incredible pain throughout my body. I felt the need to scream for help, but all I could do was just...lay there.

It was almost like, I was transforming or something..OH NO! The mutagen! Maybe it did something to me! Im totally freaking out now! But I can't do anything! I need to warn my brothers! Sensei! APRIL! Oh how I love April. Why do I have to be such a screw up around her!

Enough thinking about April, I thought to myself, focus Donnie. Just..wake up. Then the pain will end, hopefully, then you can ask for help!

Easier said then done, or should I say thought then done.

Before I could attempt anything, I felt deep slumber over power me.

**Well, thats the first chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Please tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Transformation and Confusion

**Hello! and...stuff! Here is the next chapter! and...stuff.. :P**

**Donnies (POV)**

I felt my eyes flutter open, but when they did, they began to burn from the light above me. I squinted, to see that I was in my room, but why were the lights on? Did I leave them on? I don't remember leaving them on... I shrugged, but that led to me wincing in pain. Why was I so sore? And why do I keep asking myself questions like this? There I go again! I shrugged it off, but this time in my mind.

I attempted to sit up, but that led me to just grimace and fall back down on my bed. I pushed of my bed sheets, but when I did I felt a cool breeze throughout my body. I felt... I pushed my hand up to my chest...NO SHELL! I looked down on me. I WAS HUMAN! AND NAKED!

I started to breath heavily and quickly, trying not to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes, and started to calm myself down. How was this even possible? My eyes shot open after I realized what must have done this.

The blue mutagen. That's what it did! I turned me into a human, but I was originally a turtle. I am so confused, I needed my coffee. I needed clothes! I needed an explanation the most!(Hehe rhyme. Sorry. On with the story!)

I tried to sit up again, but I did not fall back down. I needed to tell my brothers, but I didn't want to be naked! They would just laugh at me! But mostly worry them. I searched the room to find something I could use. I saw all of my gear had fallen off of me and my mask still on my face. I was not going to keep my gear off, but I still needed something to wear! Then I had an idea.

If I could create retro-mutagen, how hard could sewing be? I looked over to a corner to see fabrics. They were from April, who sometimes came over to sew stuff, if she didn't want to be around her Aunt. Don't ask me why she sewed the stuff. She just did. I limped over to the fabrics, seeing jean fabric, and a already made purple shirt. The shirt had a collar, but not the kind you would wear a a private school. The shirt was probably made by April.

I slipped it on perfectly. I unbuttoned the top button, so it wouldn't choke me. I saw the jean fabric, and a few buttons under it as I lifted the jeans up. I picked up one button, and then I saw another fabric. I picked up that fabric too. I needed underwear after all.

...

I looked in the mirror to see if it would fit.

"Not bad." I said to no one in particular. Then I got lost in thought as I heard banging on my door.

"Wake up Brainiac! We haven't heard from ya all mornin' and yo gonna miss trainin'!" I could tell it was Raph.

"One minute!" I covered my mouth to realized it was really raspy.

"You k bro?" He asked, "You don't sound to well."

"Yeah..just give a minute!" I heard him walk away, and began to panic. Training!? How was I suppose to do training?! I wasn't as strong as a I was before...was I? Maybe I could test it out today..if we ever do once they see me like this... oh man.

I quickly began to wrap my hands again, and then looked at my feet.

"Shoes..shoes..shoes!" I repeated running around my room.

"I'll just get some from Master Splinter's room later!" I decided. I then grabbed my gear and and through it on. I tightened everything to fit my new slim body. I looked in my mirror again. Man I was slim, but still had some muscle from training as a mutant turtle.

With that, new thoughts began to fill my head. Was I ever going to turn back? My thoughts were broken by Leo yelling from down the hall.

"Come on Don! We're waiting!" I grabbed my staff and placed it in its rightful place on my back. I walked to door, and gulped.

"Here goes." I put my new five fingered hand in my door knob. I turned it and pushed it open. I looked both ways down the hall, to see that everyone was probably in the dojo waiting.

I sighed. The only good thing about this was that now I could go to the surface during the day.

I quickly ran towards the dojo door, but before i slid the door open, I realized I hadn't had breakfast yet. And man was I hungry. And I hadn't had my coffee. Then I remembered to get the shoes. I ran into Master Splinters room quickly, and found a pair of black combat boots. They tied up at the ends of my shins. And over my jeans. I quickly ran back to the dojo door.

I took a deep breath or two, and began to push the door to the side, opening it.

When I looked inside, no one seemed to notice me opening it. They were all on their knees waiting for me, with their eyes closed, probably trying to meditate. I quickly took this advantage and closed the door and knelt down next to Mikey in my usually spot.

"You are late my son Donatello." Splinter said, eyes still closed. "What is the cause of this?"

"Umm..well..*ahem* sorry...umm..I was busy...trying to...umm..put my gear back on. Yeah! That's it!" I said, my eyes never closing in the first place.

"My son..you never take off your gear." He said. I was surprised to not hear any of my brothers say anything. Man was I wrong.

"Yeah bro. Why would you do that?" I heard Mikey say. I started to breath heavily, not knowing what to do next.

"You ok Donnie?" I heard Leo say on the opposite side of me.

"I...I...JUST OPEN YOUR EYES FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I screamed. I couldn't take anymore. I felt all eyes on me, as they all gasped. I stood up and sighed.

"Look! Take one long look okay!" I felt like crying. What was I going to do!?

"H-how did this happen?" Leo asked, walked around me.

"I think it was the blue mutagen. I have no idea if it's temporary or not. I just found out this morning when I woke up. That's when I made these clothes all morning." I said.

"My son. We will figure this out later. Right now is the time to start training. Especially for you my son. We will need to see if you can still do what you did when you were still yourself." I blinked at these words, until understood what he meant, and responded,

"Hai Sensei." I bowed.

"Alright then. Michelangelo. You will face Donatello first."

"Hai Sensei." Mikey stood up, and Leo and Raph stood to the side. "I'll go easy on you Donnie!" He took out his nunchucks and began spinning them.

"Take him down Mikey!" I heard Raph yell from behind me.

"BOOYAKASHA!" He screamed a battle cry, coming towards me. I took out my Bō and and smacked Mikey under his legs, making him lose balance. I took that advantage and jumped in the air, and spun around doing an air kick to his face. Mikey fell back a little, but didn't fall to the ground.

He wrapped his nunchuck chains around my arms, and pulled. I didn't fall. I felt my reflexes come in and I let myself be dragged towards Mikey, and when I was close enough, I used Bō to smack him in his face. He let go of the chains, and I was free.

I spun my Bō around my fingers and began to hit Mikey over and over again, until he fell over. I stood over on top of Mikey, my foot on the back of his head, squishing his face onto the carpet of the dojo.

"Em a wettwe wusty.." He managed.

I took my foot off of him, and put my Bō back.

"Donatello. You still have skills, but that did not show me your strength. The rest of your brothers will use todays training to help you figure out if you have the same strength, and speed." Master Splinter said, and walked out of the dojo. I looked back at my brothers, to see them all examining my new form again.

"Umm guys? Hello?"

"Do you know what this means!?" I heard Leo blurt out of know where. "Now you can go to the surface!" My eyes widened. Not at that fact. But..April. I can..start over! I at least have to try.

"Right now we need to do what Master Splinter says." I said, still thinking of my previous thought.

" Alright, but later your going to the surface!" Leo exclaimed. I have never seen him this excited except for when the new season of 'Space Heroes' came out.

"And April..." I whispered to myself.

...

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I might've done! Please Review! Thanks! And the cover shows what he is wearing, besides the mechanical stuff. He hasn't put that on yet. Thanks AGAIN!**


	3. Subway Job

**Hello! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! To: tmntfanauthor, Miko in training, Guest, and chamberkiller. Thank You so much!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I will explain more about what Donnie's plan is! Maybe during this chapter or at the end! **

**Anyway, On with the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Donnies (POV)**

The rest of the day my family was either training me to see what has changed and what hasn't, or trying to see how to fix it. They didn't get very far. After all, I'm the genius in the family. But I couldn't exactly help them, because they wouldn't let. Master Splinter would be with me making me meditate, to...well..I think he said...get used to the body or something...

I sighed, annoyed of the idea. "Sensei?"

"Yes my son?" I hear him next to me, his voice full of concern.

"Um..well..I don't understand how this is helping me get used to my new form. I think I should be up on the surface, walk around getting used to society. Asking around. Maybe even April and Casey could help." I say, opening my eyes to look at my father. I heard him sigh and he opened his eyes also, looking into mine.

"Alright my son. Be back in time for a night patrol. You are still as strong and skilled as you were before. You have no excuse my son to skip anything we have done before." Sensei finishes. He closed his eyes again, and began to meditate again.

"Hai Sensei! Thank you Sensei!'' I yell, jumping to my feet and running out of the dojo, and past my brothers who were in my lab trying to do something. I stopped, and walked backwards to see what they were doing.

"Umm..what's up guys?" I ask, walking inside.

"Oh..hey Donnie...umm...nothing! Nothing is going on here!" Mikey say turning around, trying to cover up what Raph and Leo were doing.

"Mikeyy! Come on! You better not be ruining my stuff!" I scold, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"Alright. We're trying to examine this blue mutagen sample you got, but I have no idea what we're doing." Leo confesses, also looking in my direction. I sigh, and Raph soon looked my way also.

"Guys. I'll figure it out later, just do whatever. EXCEPT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY LAB! And I'm going to the surface! See ya!'' I say, and I quickly take off all my gear and put it in a bag, and grab some mechanical stuff, and put it in my bag also.

...

I threw off the manhole cover of an alleyway, and saw in the opening thousands of people and cars walking and driving and running around.

"Wow.." I was completely stunned. It was amazing. I stood up and covered up the manhole again, and ran to the sidewalk. I stare wide-eyed at everything. The sun was bright, the people. Oh man there was a lot of people.

"Maybe I could go to school!" I say. I realize that I don't have any money. Maybe I could.. get a job? What am I thinking!?

"Ok. So I'll get a job. Then I'll earn enough money to go to school. Then I can start over with April!" I squeal. I clear my throat as people started starring at me. I start to walk down the street, looking around for any jobs. Then I see a hiring sign at a store called Subway.

"Hmmm..Sub..way?" I ask to myself. I walk into the store, hearing a bell of the door. I felt different, with no one freaking when they saw me. I walk to the counter and look to see a bar of different ingredients. Meats, cheese, dressings, and salad ingredients. I knock on the counter to get someones attention. A girl with dirty blonde hair in a bun with a hairnet walk to the counter with a grin that seemed contagious. She also had glasses. She was wearing a uniform with a name tag saying Faith.

"Hello! How may I help you? Sorry I wasn't here before.'' She says looking into my eyes. Her eyes weren't an exact color, with was very interesting. They were a mix of blue and green and a little purple red, with a little circle in one eye.

"Umm..hello?" She giggles, sending me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I saw the sign outside saying you needed someone to be hired?" I ask more then tell.

"Oh! So you wanna job? Of course! Come with me!" She said walking into the back room, me following.

"Ok! Sit here please. Im going to ask you a few questions." She says, sitting down behind a desk. "My name's Faith. And I am the manager. Please. Tell me your name."

I sit down in front of her, clearing my throat. I didn't want her to know my actual name. Who knows! Maybe April comes here! Or Casey!

"My name's...Johnny! Johnny." I say in relief.

"Johnny eh? Okay. Have you ever had another job?" She asks, looking at a clipboard.

"Umm...Yes?" I didn't really know if night patrol and saving the world, or at least New York City really counted.

"Why did that sound like a question?" She laughs.

"Well, I don't really know if it counts, let's just say I haven't had a job yet." I say with my gapped smile.

"Awh!" She says, cocking her head to the side.

"What?" I ask laughing.

"Your smiles adorable!" She giggles. She then clears her throat, and puts her serious expression on. "Sorry." She says putting her head down.

"Thanks." I laugh. She laughs a little back.

"Okay, another question. How old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old." I say.

"Really? You know you have to be 18 right?" She says smirking at me from her clipboard. Crap.

"No. I did not know that. I guess I'll just leave..then." I say sighing, standing up.

"Wait! How about I just say your 18. It's no big deal." She says scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"Really. You don't have to-"

"No! No! I want to! I think it would be more fun with you around!" She says, then starts to blush.

"Thanks!" I say blushing.

"Okay." She then starts to hum a song, and sighs. "Alright. I don't see anything else I really care about. I don't think you have any medical issues do you?" She laughs.

"No." I laugh along with her.

"Alright!" She stands up and walks around her desk, walking to me. I stand up and shake her hand.

"Welcome to Subway." She laughs. "I know right. Subway! What a great first job right?" She laughs.

"What do you mean? It'll be with it to work with you!" I joke. I know this is all for April, but I can still have fun right?

"Oh stop!" She says pushing me. We walk out into the front room. I see a long line of people. I gulp down a lump and my throat, and look over at Faith.

"Your training starts now." She says. I remember when Sensei said that to us when we were little. I don't know how, I just...do.

She hands me a uniform, and I go into the bathroom and change into the uniform. I walk out and smile at Faith.

She looks at me and laughs. At that moment she was making a sub, but she was still smiling at me. I also see other employees wandering around taking orders.

Faith walked up to me as I walked behind the counter.

"Hey. One of the other employees made this while you were changing." She handed me a nametag that said Johnny.

"Thanks." I say, putting nametag on. "So. Where do I work?"

"Cash register. You need me to teach you?" She asks.

"Nah. I think I'm good." I says, walking over to the register.

"Ooohh! So your an expert already eh?" She laughed.

"You have no idea." I laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! And sorry for any mistakes I might've made! And Faith is my OC. Donnie and she will have a relationship, but in the end. Well..you know.. you'll see!**


	4. The Punishment

**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing and following and favoriting! I LUV U! :3**

**Well here is chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Donnies (POV)**

"Where have you been Don!?" I listen to Leo's harsh scolding in my ear. I sat in my lab at my desk, my arms crossed, waiting for Leo's lecture to end. His scoldings and lectures usually lasted for about ten minutes. But it felt like forever. He would start out angry, then he would start to to calm down. That's how i would know whether he was getting closer to finishing. Which he was now.

"Look.. Donnie? You were late! You had us worried." He says, putting his green three fingered hand towards his face, gripping the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't!" I hear Raph from the pit. "Relax Fearless! Don can take care of himself!"

"Alright! Fine. But I still want to know what you were doing." He says looking down at me again.

"Ummm.." I hum, looking around nervously. He glares at me harder, and I let out a sigh, knowing I wasn't gonna get anywhere. "Alright. I got a job."

"YOU WHAT!?" He yells in my face. I wince at the sudden loud outcome of his anger. I shift nervously.

"I got a job." I state again. This time trying to sound like its no big deal.

"Where!?" He yells again, but not loud or angry, mostly just annoyed by me.

"Subway." I say. "It's really nice. Its really no big deal. I was just going to make some money so we actually have some." I lie.

Leo sighs, again pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don...fine. Just...you know...tell Sensei. I don't know _what _to think." He says walking away. I roll my eyes and stand up. I pick up my gear and put it back on, knowing what Master Splinter's punishment will be.

I slip on my mask, and see that I still have my mechanical gear on, but I decide to just leave it.

I saunter up to the dojo door, and enter. I see Sensei meditating, and I clear my throat, getting his attention. He opens his eyes and looks up at me with his golden eyes.

"My son. How may I help you?" He asks sincerely. "Please. Sit and meditate with me." He pats the spot next to him.

I awkwardly take the spot next to him, and close my eyes.

"Sensei. I have something to tell you. I really don't know how you will react." I honestly. He stays silent, probably waiting for me tell him what I came in to say.

"Well..so when I was up at the surface. I..well.. we-I got...well..I got this ..." I clear my throat, and open my eyes. "I got a-a job."

His eyes shot open. He turned his head at lightning speed toward me. He then took a deep breath and closed his again.

"My son. Why have you gotten a job. You may lose it when you cannot go." He says. I look up at him, seeing he is no longer starring at me but is again in his meditation state.

"I wouldn't worry about me getting fired. The manager there is really..really..really nice." I say, imagining her beautiful dirty blonde hair, her unique, wonderful dreamy eyes. Her laugh, and her little cute snort. Her glasses framing her eyes.

"My son?" I jolt from my daydream.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. What were you saying?" I ask awkwardly.

"I was asking you what this manager's name was." He says kindly.

"Oh. Her name is Faith Sanchez. She's really nice. Im not even the right age to be working there at Subway. But she said I would be more fun to work with so she said I was eighteen." I explain. I look up to see his expression, only to see that he was still in the same position.

"I see. Do you think this is wise? Why do wish to have a job at this Subway?"

"Well Sensei, I thought we could stop using April's money. So I'm using this advantage to actually get our own money. And Im only working at Subway because it said they were hiring. Everyone there is nice."

"I understand Donatello, but you understand that you will still be punished for not informing first about the job, and for being late." I let out a long moan.

"Oooohh Mannnn!" I moan. "What do I have to do?"

"You will have to do a balance exercise. A very painful balance exercise." He said casually. He stood up and walked towards a trash can. He emptied it, then placed it on its side. He then grabbed a long board, then left the room. A few minutes later, he came back holding two pig pong pattles, and a ping pong ball.

"Come here my son." I stand up and walk over towards the stuff he just gathered. He placed the long board on top of the tipped trash can, the handed me the pattles.

"Stand on the board." He says. I stare at him confusingly.

"Excuse me? What?" I ask.

"Stand on the board, and balance on top of it." He says, looking at me with a slight glare look.

"Um..ok." I say, quickly placing both of my feet on each side of the board. I stand on it steadily, feeling my legs burn. "Ow!" I yell, staring into Master Splinters eyes. Smirking, he lifted his ping pong ball, ready to throw it. I put each pattle in each of my hands, understanding what he was about to make me do. He tossed the ball toward me. I than hit it over and over again with my pattles.

"Maaann." I groan. Master Splinter than walked around me as I continued to painfully balance on to of the board on the trash can while pattling the ping pong ball.

"Now my son. I will be back. If you stop while I am gone, I will be able to know. So my son. Do not stop you punishment." He says walking out of the dojo.

I let out a sigh, and start to sweat. I would wipe it, but right now I needed to concentrate. Man this takes a lot of concentration.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps coming towards the dojo door. I start to lose balance, and spin around on the trash can. I start to hear laughter, and when I'm fully spun around, I see my three brothers laughing at me.

"Nice Donnie!" Raph laughs hysterically, pointing at me. Leo and Mikey also point at me, and fall to the ground laughing.

"Will you stop!" I say loudly, almost loosing balance again.

"I feel so sorry for...you!" Mikey says in-between laughs.

"Will you cut it out! Your making me loose my concentration!' I yell again. Then they stop laughing when they see Sensei walking in. I glue my mouth shut also.

"My sons. I see you find this amusing. Does this not mean you would like to join him?" He asks grinning.

"Umm..no Sensei. I mean.. no thank you." Raph says.

''I thought so." Sensei says. "Donatello. Do you feel that you know what you did wrong was very dishonorable?" He says to me. I close my eyes and quickly open them again, and nod.

"Hai Sensei." I moan quietly.

"Alright. You may stop." He says. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you Sensei." I stop and fall to the ground, but at this point, I don't care. I breath heavily. "Thats tiring." I explain.

"That is why it is a punishment. Now off to bed all of you. Patrol is cancelled because of Donatello's absence, and then punishment." Sensei announces. Everyone but me moans annoyingly.

"Nice going Brainiac." Raph says shoving as he walks out of the dojo, Leo and Mikey following. As soon as Sensei leaves, I sit there my head bowing in defeat. I moan, and stand up and walk towards my lab to work on an antidote.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Please review! I was going to make this longer, but then I realized, what would my ending be then? So I'm going to wait until next chapter to do what I was going to do. Well.. read on my lovelies! **


	5. April was Suggested to Go to Subway

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And this isn't going to be a Faith and Donnie Pair up. They are only going to be friends. Very Close Friends! This is most defiantly a Apritello! Anyway. On with it! **

**Oh and btw, this story was present tense, but now I'm changing it to past tense! Sorry if you don't really know what I'm talking about, but if you don't, just ignore this note.**

Donnie yawned and stretched as he sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes when froze in place when he saw what time it was on his clock he had.

"Crap!" He whispered in a harsh tone. "Im gonna be late!" He stood up and pulled his mask around his neck, and put his gear in a bag, put on his jacket. He was bringing his gear because while he was looking for a cure the night before, Sensei had entered to tell him that they were going to patrol right after his work. Donnie was going to close up that night, so it was perfect for them to meet him there.

Donnie pushed the ends of his bow staff together, making it the size of a pen. He stuck it in a compartment around his ankle. **(You know like with toy lightsabers. you push the top down and it..you know..)**

Donnie quickly ran up to the surface and ran down the streets of Manhattan. He finally made it and ran through the subway's doors, listening to the bells that rang when someone entered.

"Ahh! Johnny! Nice to see you made it on time! Hurry up and get ready! We have a costumer! Your uniform is in the back!" He heard the familiar voice of Faith from the counter. He ran straight to the back. While he was getting dressed he heard the conversation.

"Hi! I'm Faith and what can I do for you today?"

"Hi Faith. It's nice to know you guys are friendly. I usually go somewhere else to eat. But a friend of mine told me try this place." Donnies eyes widened. That voice it was so...familiar. Where had he heard it before. He decided to ignore and finish off with his viser, and his nametag. He continued to listen. It was only Faith and himself today.

"Good! May I ask? What's your name?" Faith asked very politley.

"Sure! I'm April! Nice to meet you." Donnie gasped. He ran into the room, nearly tripping.

"Hi there! Im April? I don't believe we've met." She giggled to herself, these people were so friendly. Unlike most of New York.

"Oh...uhh..my name's...uhhh...D-D...Do...umm Johnny! My names Johnny!" She then giggled out loud, followed by Faith. Donnie's felt his face heating up.

"Well..hi there Johnny!" April watched his face heating up, which caused hers to do the same. The room went silent, as Faith looked back and forth between the two. They were staring into each others eyes. Faith felt a little awkward, so she decided to get on with the order.

"Ahem.. Okay.. So! What can i get ya!?" Faith said. Immediately their eyes broke from one another. April smiled as she told Faith's order. Donnie couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

'She didn't even recognize me. I-I..can't believe it. I can start over!' He smiled with excitement. He could have a relationship, and then when he finds a cure, he'll tell her it was him all along, and then they live happily ever after!

"Umm.. Johnny? Are you gonna take the rest of her order?" Faith whispered in his ear.

"Oh! Sorry April! What would you like with this?" He asked the fine red-head as he took out her toasted sandwich. They laughed and giggled at each other while she was joke around as he took the rest of her order. When they were at the cash register, and when she was just about to leave, she slid a piece of paper towards him.

He picked it up, and smiled. It was her phone number. When he looked back down to see her she was already gone. While she was leaving though she thought to herself, 'those eyes seemed... so familiar..and his gapped teeth. Just like Donnie's. All well, coincidences do happen.'

"OOOoooh! Looks like somebodies got a new girlfriend!" Faith teased as she nudged Donnie's arm. He was too much in happy land to even notice her.

"HELLO? EARTH TO JOHNNY!" She joked. She just laughed at his slap happy face.

"Alright Johnny come on. You wanna get paid your gonna have to work. Come on we go knew customers." She was right, he looked over and saw a giant line of New Yorkers, telling Faith their orders, then telling Donnie.

"Bye Johnny! See ya tomorrow! Don't forget to lock the door!" She giggled as she waved. Donnie waved back, and continued waving until she was out of sight in the dark night of New York.**(lol rhyme)** His smile disappeared into a focused expression. He pulled up his 'scarf' to his face, forming his mask.

He pulled out his bag from the back of the building and began to put on his gear. As he was wrapping up his last hand, and he had already put on his other mechanical gear, he heard familiar voices enter the room.

"Bro! I'm telling you Ice Cream Kitty didn't eat Sensei's last Cheese Popsicle. I interrogated him and he was telling the truth. There was no need to send him to the cooler bro!" He heard Mikey exclaim.

"Whatever dipwad! No one cares about that!" Raphael said.

He could just imagine Leo rolling his eyes. "Donnie!? You here?" He yelled.

Donnie stood up and walked into room, finishing up his wrapping. "Yup. You guys ready?" Donnie asked calmly.

"Ready to kick some serious crime butt!? You bet I am!" Rapheal screamed in excitement, as he ran out the doors. The others following him. Donnie quickly locked the door with the key that Faith had made for him.

Eventually, Donnie caught up to them. But they stopped in their tracks when they noticed that Donnie didn't have his weapon.

"Yo Don!? Wheres you stick?" Raph yelled.

"Raph! Keep it down. We're ninjas! Remember?" Leo said, "But seriously Donnie. Where is your bow?"

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot." Donnie reached down and grabbed the pen like figure, and pressed a button. Suddenly it grew into size. Their eyes were in shock at his creation. Donnie smirked as he began spinning it skillfully.

"I was working on the cure last night, but soon got bored and made this." He explained.

"Awesome."

**Well! Thats the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Texting With April

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy T^T. Okay then I'll update! **

...

"Bro! Can you make me one! Please please please!" Mikey begged, falling to his knees and grabbing Donnie's now human feet. "It's so cool.." He whispered giving Donnie more puppy eyes.

"Mikey! Get off me! And no I will NOT make you one! Besides, what would disguise nun-chucks as huh?" Donnie remarked, kicking Mikey's away. The turtles plus human ninjas were currently standing on one of the roof tops in New York. Leo and Raph were discussing the night's patrol, while Donnie and Mikey were currently bickering about Donnie's new invention: The Bo pen? I guess that's what he could call it.

"I DONT KNOW! You're the smart one not me!" Mikey whined again and stood up on his feet.

"I'm not making you one. And that's that." Donnie said pointing his finger downwards, trying to prove his point.

"But-" before Mikey could say anything else to try to convince Donnie to make one, he was cut off by Leo.

"Okay guys. We're all gonna split up tonight. Donnie will head West, Mikey East, Raph South, and I'll go North. Got it?" Leo ordered. They all nodded their heads and headed towards their given direction.

As Donnie was leaping from one building to another, he began to realize that he was heading towards the direction of April's house. He began to blush at the thought, but his new human body kept moving. _Maybe one little glance in her window wouldn't hurt. I'll leave right after to continue to patrol. _He reasoned in his mind.

A few buildings later, Donnie landed on the fire escape gently and tiptoed over to the window, trying not to make so much noise to accidentally wake April up. He looked in the window, and noticed that April wasn't sleeping at all. She sat at her desk, facing the opposite direction of window, doing something on her computer. He squinted and tried to lean in closer to see if he could find out what she was doing, but he leaned in a little to much. He quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground, causing a loud crash and a yelp.

April jumped from her seat startled as she moved her way cautiously to her window. She grabbed her fans on her bed and hesitated. She quickly opened the window, looking from left to right. She hymphed and shrugged, thinking that she had just imagined the whole thing.

"For second I thought I heard Donnie." She said, and accidentally left her window open as she left her room to use the restroom.

Meanwhile, Donnie sighed in relief. The entire time he was under the fire escape and swung himself up back onto it. He looked around him and swiftly enter April's room. He began to open her computer, and looked to see what she was up to. He sighed and mentally facepalmed as he saw some research on the Kraang. I quickly closed her computer and left her room, to finish his night patrol.

...

_Man, I'm such an idiot. Why did I think April was doing something suspiscious? I'm the worst friend ever. How can I ever be in a relationship with her? _Donnie was mentally scolding himself as he paced his room in the hideout. He sighed as he fell back onto his bed. He was no longer wearing his ninja gear, and was now currently wearing a plain t-shirt with gym shorts. Donnie grabbed his phone and brought it in front of him.

He had just gotten a text message from April.

From: April 3  
Subject: (nothing)  
Message: Hi Donnie! Were you buy my home earlier tonight? Or at least someone was? I might've just imagined it though. All well.

Donnie sighed. He didn't want to lie to his crush, so he decided to just give her a half truth.

To: April 3  
Subject: Mhm  
Message: Hey April! Actually tonight on patrol we seperated into groups, and I might've been by your home.. You probably just heard me trip and fall or something. Sorry if I woke you up! ;-;

Donnie put his phone down and continued to stare at his ceiling. He had just finished eating pizza with his brothers about an hour ago, and man was he wiped out. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He rolled over to his side, still clutching his phone. He was about to drift off into dreamland but then he heard his ringtone ding as he had gotten another response from April. He looked at his phone and read what it said.

From: April 3  
Subject: Oh no!  
Message: Oh no it's totally okay! XD I actually did think it was you, and besides I was already awake doing research on the Kraang. XP

Donnie smiled at her respsonse. Of course he knew that already, so he texted her back.

To: April 3  
Subject: Gn  
Message: Oh thank you April! But you should go to sleep. I am anyway. Goodnight April! XP Zzzz

Donnie put his phone down and nuzzled into his pillow. His breathing became lighter and steadily evened out as he was about to fall asleep, but once again his cursed phone dinged one last time. Donnie sighed as he opened up his eyes. He reached for his phone as he squinted at the screen to read what it said.

From: April 3  
Subject: Oh yeah!  
Message: Alright Sleepyhead! XD. Goodnight!

P.S. I'll be coming to the hideout to talk to you about the Kraang! Good Night! XP

Donnie was about to put his phone down again, but then he froze in a realization. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no. NO! April was coming over tomorrow! What was he going to do! First of he's human! And second he still has a job! OH NO! Donnie grabbed his head in frustration, as tried to think of ways to get out of this. All his plans would be ruined! What on earth was he going to do!

She would hate him so much for this! Hate him for not telling the truth about so many thing! Donnie could no longer sleep, and all of his tiredness slipped away from him. Donnie growled as he stood up and went to go inform his brothers of the situation. Oh dear.

...

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I will try to update a lot sooner than I did last time! Thanks and goodbye! 3!**


End file.
